


Skill Against Skill Alone

by theladyscribe



Series: Crossovers [7]
Category: Chuck (TV), Firefly
Genre: Crack Crossover, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-23
Updated: 2009-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-03 17:18:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1752605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theladyscribe/pseuds/theladyscribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chuck is going to miss this when she's gone, he thinks. River's been the best sparring partner he's ever had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skill Against Skill Alone

"I'm Fulcrum," she tells him, delivering a roundhouse kick he deftly ducks.

"I know," he says. "That's why I've been lying to you. About everything." He pauses. "By the way, I am not left-handed." He flips his sword into his right hand.

River grins. "Neither am I."

They dance around the lab, swords flying, neither making more than glancing blows. Chuck is going to miss this when she's gone, he thinks. River's been the best sparring partner he's ever had.

"Do you really have to go?" he asks when there's a brief lull in their fighting.

She smiles grimly. "You know I do, Chuckie."

He hates it when she calls him that. He thrusts, and she parries, and quick as lightning, she jumps and crashes through the glass window to the adjoining roof.

And just like that, River Tam is gone from his life. But probably not for good.


End file.
